Harlan Turk
Harlan Turk is a Federal Congressman who represents the Duamta system.The megaship Keller's Resolve was controlled by Duamta Gold Creative Corp., a Federation-aligned minor faction based out of Duamta. In November 3305, Turk arrived in the Upaniklis system aboard the megaship Keller's Resolve and spearheaded a proposal to build an outpost for the colonists of The Golconda, a recently rediscovered generation ship. Turk's proposal proved more popular than a competing one from Imperial Senator Ava Cornelius, resulting in the construction of the outpost Forester's Choice and The Golconda's colonists accepting status as a Federal partner state with full autonomy. Timeline 24 NOV 3305 *The Federation has won the bid to provide the Golconda's population with a permanent home, beating a rival effort by the Empire. Both campaigns received support from the galactic community, but the initiative to create a new orbital outpost for the generation ship's inhabitants ultimately proved more popular than the construction of a planetary port. An official message from the Golconda confirmed that the colonists were impressed by the superpower's success, and have agreed to migrate to the outpost once it has been completed. The outpost will be named Forester's Choice to honour the captain of the Golconda, Jonathon Forester. The Golconda crew have also accepted the status of a Federal partner while retaining their autonomy. Congressman Harlan Turk made this statement: "We are proud to offer a fresh start to a society descended from the Federation's forebears. Their unique culture will continue to thrive among the stars at an outpost that enjoys Federal protection." Imperial Senator Ava Cornelius sent a message of goodwill to Captain Forester and his crew. She admitted disappointment at the Golconda's decision but wished the colonists peace and prosperity for the future. Supporters of the Imperial and Federal campaigns can now collect outstanding rewards from their respective megaships in the Upaniklis system.GalNet: Federation Delivers Golconda’s New Home 18 NOV 3305 *The Empire and the Federation have announced rival initiatives to provide a new home for the crew of the generation ship Golconda. During the aid appeal by Upaniklis Vision Incorporated, engineering experts confirmed that the ancient vessel can no longer meet the colony's needs. While the Golconda was designed for long-term habitation, it lacks adequate facilities for the current population levels. After lengthy discussion, the Golconda's leaders have reluctantly decided to abandon the vessel. But the ship's captain, Jonathon Forester, has insisted that its population remain together in one location. The Empire has vowed to help the colonists complete the ship's original mission by establishing a planetside home. Senator Ava Cornelius summarised the campaign: "After generations in an artificial environment, we want to reward these travellers with a world to call their own, fulfilling their destiny after a millennium of adventure. Contemporary agricultural techniques will enable them to become a self-sustaining colony with full Imperial support." The Federation has taken a different approach, offering to create an outpost where the Golconda's spacefaring traditions can continue. This was outlined by Congressman Harlan Turk: "These people have the inalienable right to continue their current way of life. A modern outpost will offer vastly superior amenities while allowing their culture to remain intact, with facilities for new trade relationships within Federal market guidelines." Both superpowers have asked the galactic community to support their campaigns. Pilots can deliver polymers, CMM composites, titanium, beryllium and thallium to either of the megaships in the Upaniklis system: The Lucent Embrace for the Empire or Keller's Resolve for the Federation. The initiative is scheduled to run from the 18th to the 26th of November 3305. If the final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Superpowers Compete over Golconda's Future 15 NOV 3305 *The discovery of an inhabited generation ship has attracted attention from both the Empire and the Federation. A recent trade appeal in the Upaniklis system provided the Golconda with emergency aid. Each of the superpowers has since deployed a megaship to the area, along with proposals for integrating the Golconda's crew into the galactic community. Imperial senator Ava Cornelius released this statement: "This remarkable thousand-year mission exemplifies humanity's indomitable spirit. We stand ready to help these colonists complete that mission by constructing a new planetary settlement exclusively for their use. There, they will finally be able to enjoy solid ground and open skies, in a colony that thrives under Imperial protection." Federal Congressman Harlan Turk outlined an alternative approach: "As the descendants of a generation ship launched from Sol, we view these courageous travellers as honorary Federal citizens. We therefore hold that they are entitled to remain a spacefaring commune as their ancestors wished, and intend to honour their traditional way of life with an orbital outpost to call their own." There has been minimal communication with the Golconda, and only a select few representatives of Upaniklis Vision Incorporated have interacted with the colonists. Assuming that the freshly donated supplies can fortify this micro-civilisation, vital decisions will need to be made regarding the Golconda's future.GalNet: Golconda Attracts Superpower Interest References Category:Congressmen